


Not A Fanfic

by Ink_About_It



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Backstory, Drugs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_About_It/pseuds/Ink_About_It
Summary: Anon on kyrgios cat asked what I think toni's backstory is and it's too long to fit so here's your answer. None of this makes sense I was just spit balling.





	Not A Fanfic

TW maybe? Idk

Toni's parents were from rival gangs but fell in love anyway. Cleo was the Serpent queen opposite FP & Tony was the Ghoulie king, right when poverty hit hard & gangs started breaking the rules of honour. He was very smooth & fake woke & in the end he chose the gang over her cause they're his family. She found out she was pregnant & chose to 'quit' her gang cause of family, vowed her kid would never join.

Cleo brought Antoinette (named after Anthony but she says it's after Marie Antoinette) home to her brother & father one day & went back to work same day. She struggled with pain for a while then had surgery. Got addicted to pain pills. Graduated to harder stuff. Found her way back to Tony but now as the junkie to his dealer. In the end, when Toni was a little younger they each got sent to his & hers prisons for drug related shit.

Cleo asked her brother to take care of her since she was estranged from grandpa Thomas after dating a boy from a rival gang. Uncle's always been hard on Toni but the final straw was catching her with a girl. Thomas was always there for Toni & missed his daughter, regretting turning his back on her but ever since the Jones got a hold of the serpents he's been in a funk. Cleo had managed to wrestle half the gang leadership away from FP but Toni's birth made her scared to stay in that life.

Thomas' wife liked to dance & Toni got the gift. She also has her mom's eye for taking photos. Discovers an old camera. Gifted to Cleo 'Love from Tony'. Joins school paper & learns photography. Wins a state-wide competition. Can't afford to go further. Later informs her attitude towards college where she knows even if she's at the top of her class she'll never go to college.

Never met Tony, but he came to his paternal senses in prison. misses her mom like crazy. She's just a daughter who wants her mom back.

Since her fam didn't feel familial (her grandpa had one foot in the grave and she'd heard the story of how her parents chose different types of families) she's been searching for her own version of that. Despite her mother's valid objections, Toni joined the serpents at 13 for safety & family not really caring about becoming queen until she realised being a girl in the gang was bullshit.

The few times she'd visited her mom in prison Cleo was getting clean & after realising that the serpents are her daughter's legacy she vowed to get them back for her daughter (& father) once she was out if that's what needed to happen. Both were her family at once. But the very last time Toni talked to her mom she'd joined a program that visited prisons called "the farm"? & she kept talking about how her pain was finally gone. She looked happy but also high even though she claimed to be clean. Toni was worried.

Starts working odd jobs early, acquires weird legal & illegal skills. Learns to mix drinks for her uncle & gets the whyte wyrm gig at 16.

She's been told she's going to homo Hell, that she's trailer trash with no future, that she's a tourist lesbian, racial slurs, been harassed, pushed around for being small, gotten in fights with people twice her size, mentally & verbally abused by her uncle, sex-shamed even though she's only been with like a handful of ppl. She learned people talk alot of trash. She could trash talk too, but she had quite a temper so she'd rather throw a punch than a punchline.

Sneaks out to parties & takes up drinking & smoking early on. Has lots of fun but gets into fights too. Loses alot of fights but gains alot of respect. Watches her old friends & classmates drop out & do stints in juvie. Almost drops out of school herself. Been in juvie once. Almost got taken by cps a few times.

Takes care of her grandpa & listens to his stories about uktena history. Good times.

Toni always dreamed of road tripping across the country. Taking pictures. Has a whole map on her wall to look at when she's feeling like fleeing one way or another. Plans out a cross country trip over the years.

Toni makes whoever she's dating her world. She loses people all the time but she hates being alone so she always dives in headfirst. But over time she'd let people in less & less, focusing more on the other person & being what they need. Care taker.

Grew up around all her neighbours' kids who adore her so she's great with those. Loves wrapping presents for kids with the gang around holidays, reminds her of her younger self & helps take her mind off things. FP tries to help her but she doesn't trust men so she rejects him. Sees how he treats his own kids. Has one interaction with Jughead before he leaves & he's weird but she likes it. Wishes she could go to a north side school too but probably would hate all her classmates.

She likes bikes, photography, parties hard, rough houses with the guys, flirts with everyone, surfs couches, knows all the prettiest spots from all the nights spent locked out, is great with money, bad with grammar but smart as a whip, will try anything once, can read people well, great at chemistry, a lover & a fighter, brutally honest, the type to repost photos of sunsets & retweet rants on activism, isn't shy at all but observant, thrift store queen, little spoon but a total top, dyes her own hair & sometimes constructs her own clothes, crafty, laughs at everything, voice of reason for the boys, loves being around the girls, has weird talents, beauty spots near her mouth, tattoo on her side that hurt like a bitch but she wants another, has heard every single short joke & bisexual joke in the book, secretly loves musicals & singing, allegedly can dance, laughs at the most inappropriate moments, dark humour, saviour complex, instagram is her favourite social media, the type to do things because someone says she can't, gets lonely sometimes, wonders why her family hates her sometimes, gets hit on alot at the Wyrm, keeps brass knuckles & a baseball bat under the counter, will slide into your dms if you're cool, hasn't slept with as many people as people think but whatever, loves hard, neglects herself when she's dating, is used to being a secret hook-up, fought for her bartending gig to pay her way around & have a place to crash sometimes, has never been suspended or expelled, has never used her knife, got her bike as a birthday present from FP & the gang, isn't used to talking about herself, protective, friendly & compassionate but won't take b.s., doesn't do school dances or most holidays unless her gf/bf is into it, rides her bike when she needs to think, takes photos of everything obscure, hates being called Tiny or Antoinette unless it's someone she fucks with, had purple hair before switching to pink, listens to everything & knows all the words, loves Disney movies & animations in general, cried watching Bambi, she's not really a bad girl, more of a badass, has a soft spot for old people, thinks kids are little shits (not really) unless they worship her, can do things she hates if they get her closer to what she wants, used to being underestimated, smokes weed for sure but is against harder stuff since it ruined her family, sucks at video games but tries all the same, true crime fan, prefers hard liquor to ciders & cocktails, has the funniest conversations with Birdie even though she's trash, hates tall boy, is the shortest person in the gang.

None of this is true though and it's all contradictory but whatever. I was bored.


End file.
